Hope is Always Hiding Behind a Corner
by Cinnamon-Fudg3
Summary: Trafalgar Law could always take a front seat and learn too hope and never give up from his husband Luffy, however that doesn't mean that they both will need each other's shoulders when tragedy strikes causing their family to almost fall apart. After all with Luffy always reaching out hope doesn't see that far away.


OOOKAY!, so I don't own One Piece...

this was beta-d by the awesome _under that sun_  
I hope this is good and most like it, This is a rather special fic for me. _enjoy o/_

* * *

His fingers were tapping against the old faded plastic hospital chair, shoulders tense with worry and fear. Jaw clenching every minute or two in deep concentration, his dark raven brows furrowed with the dark thoughts clouding his mind. His hand moved forward to grasp the smaller one laying on the bed in front of him to give it a gentle squeeze, he wasn't quite sure why or how it happened all he knew was that his adorable and full of life husband didn't drink or smoke, he took all the vitamins he needed so why were they being punished when other couples or soon to be parents drank and smoke?

Grey eyes glanced over the now sleeping tear stained face of his beloved, Luffy had cried his heart out as soon as he heard Tom - their newly born son has stopped breathing. If he had not asked the nurse to give Luffy some sleeping pills he would probably still be crying, his tattooed hand gave his hand a gentle squeeze before he let a heart shattering sigh escape his dry lips. Glancing to the bedside table he wondered if he should call his loveable idiot's brothers while maybe getting himself a cup of good, strong, needed caffeine for the night.

Standing up he stretched, groaning from exhaustion before he lazily stepped out of the room and with a last glance at Luffy he made his way down to the coffee shop, his fingers tapping on the screen of his phone before spotting the familiar name of the older brother 'Ace'. He wondered for a second if maybe calling the blonde instead, but shrugged it off as he tapped the call option.

While waiting for the narcoleptic sibling to reach his phone he sat down in a comfortable plush leather chair, wondering if he really should have called the blonde instead. _"Hey Luffy!"_ Came the greeting that startled him out of his thoughts.

It took a minute before he tried taking a calming breath. "Ace... It's Law..." He mumbled half in thought of anger and sadness while still trying to process what he was going to say to his brother in law.

_"Hey Law, what's up? I heard Lu's water broke! So was it a boy or a girl?!"_ Ace asked excitedly just imagining all the cool things 'Uncle Ace' can do better than 'Uncle Sabo' would.

Law grit his teeth together, his fist clenching and unclenching for a few minutes before he let out a rather long shuddering breath_ "The baby might not make it Ace..."_

He felt horrible - so horrible - he couldn't even say his son's name in fear he might get attached more then he already is and then lose him. Of course his lovely Luffy is already attached, having carried him for eight months. He vaguely heard Ace cursing on the other side of the call, but he was internally fighting himself for saying they might lose their son. Feelings of betrayal hit him and for a moment he knew he wasn't trying to be strong for his son and his idiot almost constantly causing other people heart attacks of a husband, he was a doctor... well a heart surgeon, so he knew a doctor can only do so much. They had to be strong and hope their tiny baby would be too.

_"-aw , LAW!"_

Law suddenly shoved the mobile away from his ear before sighing. _"Troublesome brothers..." _He murmured before placing the device against his ear once more. _"Yea?"_ He asked tiredly, the exhaustion finally making its way through him physically and emotionally, not that he would show it.

_"I said, me and Sabo will pick up the old man and drive through the night to get there tomorrow morning."_

Law wanted to say no, he really did but then he thought it would probably be better and then he could slip away to jump into a shower before coming back. "Sure." He replied ending the call.

Moving to get a coffee he went back to drink his coffee, he debated on going to catch a peek at the baby. After a few minutes of his inner debate he decided to go check on little Tom, taking a deep breath upon reaching the Neonatal. He entered after thoroughly cleaning his hands, he walked up to the incubator to gaze at their tiny baby. He almost wanted to laugh when he saw how much hair the baby had, but he averted his gaze upon seeing all the pipes and drips attached to his tiny body.

He had to wonder if this is what other people felt this heart break, he still couldn't understand what went wrong or how it happened. Law could only imagine how hard Luffy would take this, he knew it wasn't their fault, in fact Lu did everything he had to for the pregnancy to ensure the safety of their child and they could still lose him... He stormed from the room, anger welling up inside of him, his body shook with the undeniable rage that was rippling through out his veins and under his skin, deciding to go outside for fresh air he quickly ran down the steps and out of the doors inhaling so much air he coughed before a strangled sob ripped through his body, his fingers digging into the fabric of his jeans.

After he cooled down as much as he could and breathing in the fresh crisp outside air he strolled back through the hospital hallways, upon reaching the room where Luffy laid he sat down with a heavy sigh and grabbed his hand, squeezing it for comfort. Barely a minute passed when the head nurse of the neonatal walked to Lu's room and entered it softly. _"Law."_ Kaya murmured softly afraid she might wake the sleeping man in the bed, if she talked any louder.

Looking up at the small blond with tired eyes, he tried but failed rather horribly at giving a smile. _"I am sorry."_ She whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. His eyes widened in dread thinking they lost him, seeing his face she shook her head tiredly and gave a sad smile. _"We managed to get him back, but if it happened again... I'm not sure his tiny body will be able to fight it, but I promise to do my absolute best."_

With another sad smile her eyes lingered on the sleeping father before leaving, Law grit his teeth cursing any possible thing that came into his mind. His eyes moved to his sleeping lover at his side before leaning his head on the mattress._ "He will be fine, he's your son after all…" _Before darkness claimed him that morning he clutched his husband's hand as a lifeline.

...

The morning he woke up with the light blinding his eyes, he blinked tiredly before he felt the hand that was connected to the fingers currently running soothingly through his hair_. "Law!"_ He heard him before he saw him, turning his head he saw Luffy's smile, that bright smile turned at him, if he wasn't a doctor and knew what it was, he would have thought he would die when his heart skipped a beat, he gave a small smile in return leaning back in his chair.

_"Hurry up, I want to go see Tom!"_ Luffy almost jumped out of bed before grimacing as the pain shot through him.

_"Slowly, Luffy- ya. S-L-O-W-L-Y."_ Law made sure to stress the word before helping his energetically injured lover to walk to the wheelchair and sit down with a bit of effort. On their way to the Neonatal Law saw the look of absolute wonder and excitement in those bright onyx eyes of his Luffy.

_"Luffy."_ Law said softly, knowing he would have to break the expectations of holding his son for a long while with all the drips and pipes connected to that tiny body of his, he cleared his throat when those wide, full of life onyx eyes stared up at him, a hint of impatience running through them.

_"We have to hurry!"_ The younger man whined hoping to speed up the process.

Law sighed before reaching down to let his hand intertwine with his husband's. _"Luffy... You won't be able to pick up Tom for a while, okay?"_

Before Luffy could reply about how silly that was, because Tom was strong, his strong, strong son. However the words stopped in his throat and the waterworks began as the tears formed and wanted to tear through his throat when he saw his tiny baby hidden between all the pipes and drips…


End file.
